


Prières

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, UST, micro truc
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si on lui avait dit rien qu’un an plus tôt qu’il se retrouverait à prier toutes les nuits, Dean aurait sûrement rit au nez de la personne en question. Et pourtant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prières

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iggysassou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/gifts).



> Micro truc écrit parce qu’une copine n’allait pas bien, et le fluff, c’est toujours bon pour la santé.   
> Enjoy

_J'ai jamais été un grand adepte de la prière, tu devrais le savoir. Alors estime-toi heureux d'avoir droit à la première. Alors euh, Castiel, toi qui es aux cieux ou je sais même pas où, tu viens? Ça pourrait aider genre là maintenant tout de suite. S'il te plait. Euh… amen?_

"Dean."

**XxX**

_Cas… c'est moi, enfin je suppose que tu sais ça, je sais pas encore bien comment ça marche tout ça. Enfin bref, euh on sait pas trop contre quoi on se bat, un avis extérieur à plumes ce serait pas de refus. Genre euh… vite?_

"Dean."

**XxX**

_Cas… on est dans la merde._

"Dean."

**XxX**

"Dean."

**XxX**

_Je sais pas où t'es, je sais même pas si tu m'entend, Cas, s'il te plait, répond-moi. On a… j'ai besoin de toi._

"…"

_Merde mec, s'il te plait, un signe, n'importe quoi, reviens. Je… Cas bordel même dans ma tête j'arrive pas à le dire, mais tu sais bien non? Alors putain de merde reviens. Castiel! S'il te plait. Je…_

"Je sais."


End file.
